Seelenopfer
by Naryanaeni
Summary: Severus Snape spioniert für Dumbledore - und der Preis dafür? -- Warnungen beachten!


Titel: Seelenopfer  
  
Autor: NaryanaNC  
  
Rating: Hard R bis NC17  
  
Pairing: Snape&Original Character  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: Hard R bis NC17  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
Keywords: DARK und bestürzend! Verführung und NON-CON! Hat Gehirnwäschequalitäten, bitte, BITTE nur lesen, wenn Ihr nicht so empfindlich seit!!!  
  
Tut mir den Gefallen und lest dies auf keinen Fall, wenn Ihr empfindlich seit. Wie gesagt, eine (auch für mich) bestürzende Geschichte.... *woher kam das nun wieder...*  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Und, bitte - lasst den Abuse-Knopf in Ruhe. Ihr seid ausreichend gewarnt worden...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Manchmal, wenn ich in der Nacht aufwache, habe ich es alles wieder vor Augen.  
  
Die Nächte, in denen es zum Allerersten Mal geschah, als er mir zum allerersten Mal zeigte, das ich ihm gehörte, ihm ausgeliefert war und niemals eine Chance auf Entkommen gehabt hätte.  
  
Denn mein Vater hätte ihm niemals etwas abgeschlagen, ihm, dem Tränkemeister aus dem Inneren Zirkel.  
  
Gerüchte hatte es immer gegeben in Slytherin, Gerüchte, dass der Hausvorstand Snape eine Vorliebe für junges Fleisch hatte, jedes Jahr eine andere Schülerin in seine Gemächer nahm und dort Dinge mit ihr tat, die kein Lehrer mit einer Schülerin hätte tun dürfen.  
  
Und der Direktor wusste es alles, sehr früh wurde mir klar, dass er es wusste, alles wusste und in Kauf nahm.   
  
Es war in seinen Augen zu sehen, die Bedauern und Mitleid zeigten, sobald er einen von denjenigen sahen, die Snape gewählt hatte.   
  
Doch Severus Snape war wichtig, zu wichtig, um ihm nicht zu geben, was er wollte.  
  
Er selbst hat es mir erzählt, während er mich noch streichelte, triumphierend, stolz darauf, den alten Dummkopf zu etwas wie diesem Pakt getrieben zu haben, ihn dazu gebracht zu haben, jede Ethik außer Acht zu lassen und zum Preis unschuldiger Seelen eine dunkle in die Reihen des Ordens brachte.  
  
Ein Deatheater des Inneren Kreises, Voldemorts Vertrauter, bot sich dem Orden als Spion an - und der Preis war die Position als Hausvorstand der Schule.  
  
Und freier Zugang zu den Kindern von Slytherin. Eine Siebtklässlerin, jedes Jahr, die er verführen durfte, unter den geschlossenen Augen des Schulleiters.  
  
Es schüttelt mich wenn ich daran denke, das ich nicht die Einzige bin und nicht die Letzte sein werde.  
  
Doch damals... damals war ich überwältigt, und wie gelämt von seinen ungewohnten Aufmerksamkeiten, den sanften Streicheleinheiten und der noch ungewohnteren Freundlichkeit, mit der er mich dazu brachte, ihm zu geben, was er haben wollte.  
  
Ich bin 18, doch er hat auch jüngere Gespielen gehabt, wie er mir mit seiner samtigen, dunklen Stimme erzählte, an jenem Abend als er mich das erste Mal zu sich befahl, während er mich im Dunkeln an sich presste, so dass ich eingehüllt war von der atemberraubenden Präsenz, der Erkenntnis, dass es ein *Mann*, mein Lehrer, war, mit dem ich da im Bett lag, der mir Dinge zeigte, die ich nicht einmal benennen konnte.  
  
Dinge die mir Angst machten, doch die ich ihm niemals hätte verweigern können.  
  
Und seine Hände, die süchtig machten nach mehr, nach mehr, nach mehr...  
  
Bis ich nicht mehr anders konnte als schreien, beben, zittern, mich ihm öffnen und er, seine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt, mich nahm, *besaß* und sich in mich stieß, lustvoll schmerzhaft, während er meine Handgelenke mit eisernem Griff in den seinen hielt und er mir mit schwarzbrennenden Augen wie zur Bekräftigung jedes seiner Worte mit einem Stoß unterstreichend, mit heißem Atem entgegenflüsterte 'Mein, alles mein. Mein zu beherrschen, zu besitzen, zu vernichten...'  
  
Der stechende Schmerz, dann die überwältigende Wärme, das Gefühl zu schmelzen unter seinen Berührungen wie Wachs unter einer Flamme.  
  
Der Punkt, an dem er mich jedesmal dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen während er sich tief und tiefer in mich schob, Hitze, wie Flammen, wahnsinnigmachende, erregende Berührungen, Reiben an Stellen meines Körpers, die ich selbst niemals zu Berühren wagte.  
  
Dann das Gefühl zu unterliegen, besiegt zu werden und in seinen Armen zu ertrinken, in einem Ozean aus Verlangen und Lust, und das zärtlich-triumphierende Lächeln, dass seine schmalen Lippen umspielte, wenn er meinen Orgasmus fühlte.  
  
Dann, jedesmal, eine Phiole an meinem Mund, seine Stimme, sanfter als sonst, die mir befiehlt zu schlucken.  
  
Schlaf... Nur schlafen...   
  
Schwärze...  
  
Der nächste Morgen - Verwirrung, als ich merkte, das ich in meinem eigenen Bett lag, nicht mehr in den schwarzen Laken...   
  
War es ein Traum? Doch ich sah es, sah es daran, das mich meine Klassenkameraden ansahen, nicht wirklich mitleidig, doch ein wenig verunsichert. Niemand sprach ein Wort zu mir an diesem Morgen.  
  
Und dann, im Unterricht... Erleichterung, ihm nicht alleine gegenübertreten zu müssen, ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.   
  
Dann unweigerlich der Moment, an dem er mich aufrief, mir unter das Kinn fasste, und so deutlich machte, dass es kein Entrinnen gab, solange er mich wollte.  
  
Und das Wissen, dass er es wieder tun wird, das es keinen Ort gibt, keinen Menschen, der mich vor seinen süchtigmachenden Berührungen schützen kann, und manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich mir das überhaupt noch wünsche.  
  
Und seinen schlanken, fast eleganten blassen Hände, die fordern, was ihm gehört seitdem, jede Nacht.  
  
Und meine Klassenkameraden schweigen, starren mich an, wenn ich ihm folge, in seine Gemächer, die sonst niemand betreten darf, doch sagen oder fragen nichts.  
  
Sie wissen, sie sind Slytherins und dazu bestimmt zu herrschen und zu dienen.  
  
Und das die Schulzeit keine Zeit des Herrschens, sondern des Dienens ist. Niemand hier hat Mitleid mit demjenigen, der sich weigert zu gehorchen.  
  
Das habe ich schnell gelernt.  
  
Und Snape ist sanft, vorsichtig, zärtlich selbst in der leidenschaftlichsten Minute.   
  
Er hat es nicht nötig, brutal zu sein, er weiß, niemand widersetzt sich ihm, dem Master von Slytherin.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The END  
  
*NaryanaNC kommt unter der Decke hervor, unter der sie sich verkrochen hatte* Ist es seeehr schlecht? Ist innerhalb von wenigen Minuten entstanden, einer von den Schreibanfällen, zu denen mich meine Muse manchmal richtiggehend verdonnert...  
  
Bitte reviewed! 


End file.
